warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SoulClan/Roleplay
'Archives: ' Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 ---- Creekfrost sat a few tail-lengths from the kits, his paws tucked underneath him and trying to look as non-threatening to the other queens and kits to the nursery. He watched Squirreltail pace. She's very angry. His heart warmed a little. It was nice to know she cared about him that much. I sort of wish she didn't. She wouldn't be so upset then. "What do you think is going to happen?" he asked, roughly, not meeting her gaze. I have to do something about Talonfang; but what? He knew full well this was her fault. He was torn between loyalty to his Clan or to his sister. He loved his Clan, he had to protect his Clan... but Talonfang was his sister, he loved her and had to protect her too. 13:49, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Duskpool glanced shyly at the angry deputy. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that it's so shocking that he would do such thing." She looked down at her paws. "That is, if he actually did it," she muttered quietly to herself. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:29, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Wishfoot walked over to where her mate was, shaking her head over all the tension that was in SoulClan. "Have you figured something out yet?" she muttered. "I wanna get this thing over with." shine for me and think of the stars that shone for you 22:08, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit hesitated, sitting anxiously in the nursery as he watched his 'father', Creekfrost, think. The peculiarity that were his heterochromatic eyes were beginning to show: in the darker of his optics, flecked colors of faint chocolate began to appear. He hid his face frequently, or closed one eye to pretend to be normal. Whenever he was asked about what he was doing, his response was simple: "something's in my eye" or, "I always keep this eye closed". He shuffled forward, paused, hesitated, and then continued scooting over to Creekfrost. "What's going on?" He finally asked the dark-coated tomcat in a quiet tone, peering up at him before immedaitely shying away as he recalled his strange eyes. "Everyone is acting angry. And the she-cat in camp, why is she just sleeping? Why won't she get up?" Lostkit lowered his voice as he asked Creekfrost of this, as if he was forbidden to mention it.Silverstar 03:53, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost blinked down at the kit, surprised to see Lostkit. He noticed he seemed jumpy, as if he was trying to hide his face. I wonder if something is wrong? He rested his tail on the kittens shoulder to reassure him it was okay. You've nothing to hide from me. He let out a soft sigh. "The Clan thinks I did something bad, to the she-cat. She is never going to wake up again..." He was unsure if he should actually tell Lostkit she was dead, thinking it might make him afraid. "But it's okay. I didn't hurt her, you have nothing to worry about." 04:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) The dappled kitten shifted uneasily, as if adjusting his position to be more comfortable. Or perhaps he just felt an ominous chill running down his spine due to something in the air-- death, even if he was innocently oblivious to its presence. Lostkit cocked his head, daring to once again look back up at Creekfrost and allow his eyes to meet his. "Like, put a spell on her?" Lostkit's head turned back into the direction of the deceased she-cat. "Is she having really, really bad nightmares?"Silverstar 04:07, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost met the kittens eyes, surprised to see their colors, but he didn't comment on it. "Aspenwhisker is not asleep. She is empty and gone now, walking with the stars. Nothing but a memory." He looked up to the sky, wondering if the fallen warrior was watching. Has anyone ever truly been watching? he asked himself, doubtfully. "They think I took her life and they want to punish me." 04:16, March 25, 2018 (UTC) It wasn't like the sky came crashing down, although it did kind of feel like it to the kitten. He stumbled a little, as if something had impacted or fallen on him. That thing that hit him? Reality. Even if he didn't quite realize that yet. "You mean...you can stop living? Like..." Lostkit's heart began to race as fearful thoughts swarmed his mind, overwhelming him. "--...One day, I'll just disappear? Everything will go away, and I won't be here anymore? I-I don't want that to happen!"Silverstar 04:20, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost shook his head, guilty with his doubt in StarClan. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Yes, we all go at some point, but we aren't gone forever, we join our ancestors in the stars, where it's always warm, peaceful and plenty of prey to eat. They watch over our Clan. Aspenwhisker just left SoulClan to join them. She still here, in a sense, I guess." Oh no, I never thought I'd have to tell kits we die at some point. I'm probably making sound all freaky... 04:28, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit felt both...terrified and enlightened? It was a strange and emotionally painful mix, but it was part of the learning process. The kitten straightened himself as if he was prepared to speak, but made not a sound. Instead, he stared off into the distance at Aspenwhisker's body. Lostkit sat there in silence like a statue for what felt like moons, before he finally spoke after regaining himself. "Well, I'' wanna keep everyone from dying. You can do that, right?"Silverstar 04:35, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ''I wish it were that simple, Creekfrost thought sadly of all the cats who had passed. "Cats can't run from death when it's their time, but they can be saved from parting too early. That's the medicine cats job; he heals the sick and injured." It must have been Aspenwhisker's time. 04:38, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Oh!" Surprise set back into the kitten, and he returned his gaze to Creekfrost. Curiously and somewhat bemused, Lostkit cocked his head to the side as he studied his uncle's facial features. "...A medicine cat? How do you get one? Can you catch them like mice?" His imagination sort of drew him a picture of a small cat, green in color. Surely such a thing existed, if Creekfrost said so. He never lied! From a distance, Thunderblaze huffed as Orchidbloom stomped off to mourn for Aspenwhisker. The ginger spotted warrior did not join her, rather sat down in a hunched up position with a pouty look. That molly was so complex...yet he had to have her. With time, he assured himself, he'd get there. Reality would just have to settle in.Silverstar 04:45, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost let out a soft purr of amusement. "Medicine cats are born, just like you and your siblings. They are very special cats who have the power to read the signs StarClan leaves for us. Our medicine cat is Rainwisp. He could never seem to find his place in the Clan, but he finally learned he belonged on the path of a medicine cat." 04:50, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "I wish I'' had special powers." The chocolate splattered kitten frowned, his voice heavy with disappointment as he shifted his weight. "All I have are those stupid dreams, all the time. But I like them." Lostkit admitted this with a small, almost nostalgic crack of a smile. He even looked kind of dazed, too. "When all of my littermates were boasting about seeing, I didn't open my eyes. Because I already ''could see, in my dreams. I like dreaming, dreams are fun." He continued without really bothering to see if Creekfrost wanted to hear about it. He was a kitten, after all.Silverstar 04:59, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Dreams?" Creekfrost asked, interested. "What kind of dreams do you have?" You may be more special than you think, Lostkit. 05:08, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Despite all the drama, Duskpool decided to go hunting by herself to calm her mind down. As soon as she walked out of camp, prey scurried by. She'd always been good at catching fast, delicious prey. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:15, March 25, 2018 (UTC) The sun had been beating down painfully, Pink-Eyes was crouched in a hollow trunk waiting for some clouds to pass over so he could dart his way back to camp. Why had he come alone? He knew that the sun, if tok much of it, made him sick. He scratched at the rotting wood and gave a low grumble. Rosepaw rolled over in her nest to glance up. Where was Pink-Eyes? Despite the albino warrior just being her mentor he was also her best friend, like a brother really. She prayed he didn't leave camp alone. The bicolored apprentice jumped up, stretching briefly before she ran for the entrance. A quick glance told her the suspicion she had. The idiot had left camp. Alone. 21:33, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Lots of dreams. Sometimes, they're even in black and white." Lostkit took in a deep breath, as if prepared to lead a long rant for Creekfrost. StarClan, hopefully he was prepared for this hour-long babble about his dreams and how the kitten thought they were so spectacular. It was all the 'cool' he really had in his life, after all, he hadn't much else to brag about. "One time, there was one about a she-cat. She was brown and black, and walking along this creepy dark forest...she looked like...-" Suddenly, he brightened out of realization, and pointed a paw in Violetpetal's direction. "--Her!! Just like her!"Silverstar 21:52, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost glanced out the den entrance and spotted Violetpetal doing Violetpetal things. He frowned. I wonder if his dreams mean anything. Maybe he's our next medicine cat. "Do you have other kinds of dreams?" he asked, curiously. "What about... Did you have a dream of Aspenwhisker?" 21:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Aspenwhisker? Who's Aspenwhisker?" He peered up at Creekfrost curiously before a jolt of realization went through him. "Oh, right, the sleeping cat...No...well, I don't know. I think I saw her before, but I'm not sure. I've seen a lot of cats in my dreams."Silverstar 22:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC) I wonder if his dream of Violetpetal means she's in the Dark Forest, training... Creekfrost wondered. As a kit, he had heard tales of past warriors training in the forest full of cats who had betrayed their Clans... Evil StarClan, pretty much. He shuddered at the thought, but pushed it away. The Dark Forest may not even exist. Stop worrying. Violetpetal's kind of crazy, but I don't think she's ''that crazy.'' "Your dreams may turn out to be important one day," he admitted to the kit. "Pay attention to them and if you think some of them might be important, let me know, okay?" 23:41, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (Would it be possible to move along the murder conviction thing soon? c:) Lostkit studied his father through sharp miscolored eyes. He seemed to be very lost in thought. He wondered what Creekfrost was thinking about. Did it had to do with him, or even Aspenwhisker? Were Lostkit's dreams a bad sign, and should he have even shared them with Creekfrost? "Ok, I will. Bye, dad!" Lostkit was loping off as he called over his shoulder to Creekfrost, suddenly interested in something else.Silverstar 23:54, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (what i planning on doing was for a patrol to go out and search the area where Aspen died find no sign of any cat being there; so they don't really do anything, mostly just keep their eyes open for anything else, cause they can't prove anything and those cats supporting creek won't let anything bad happen to him, maybe at worst make a warrior stay with him at all times. Then Rainwisp finds out the truth and Talonfang kills another cat and gets him exiled; which may not be for awhile since Lost is not his app yet. If anyone would like to move along with it - say skip a week or two ahead, I'd be cool with that. phew, sorry if i just babbled nonsense) Creekfrost blinked, surprised as he watched the kit lope away, shuddering when he was called 'dad'. 00:14, March 26, 2018 (UTC) (Mmmmk! I'll just have Thunda convince Orchid that Creek is bad news to cause that 'rift' in their relationship. Then bad things can happen to her) After Orchidbloom finished paying her respects to Aspenwhisker, she headed out of camp for a walk. Thunderblaze, however, followed her, hounding her all along the way.Silverstar 00:23, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Squirreltail paced nervously in the clearing, her pelt bristling and her hackles raised in her usual, prickly demenour. She certainly wasn't the friendliest cat around. Sandynose was watching her closely, so she spun around and bared her teeth at the deputy, who gave a loud snort of amusement, before she continued her pacing, and he, his watching. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes shrunk down in the hollow trunk. StarClan, he was stupid. Why'd he leave alone? The albino tom looked up at the blinding aun, wincing. Rosepaw dashed past Squirreltail and Sandynose, a growl leaving her mouth. What a mouse-brain! She squeezed from camp and scented the air. Had he been out all day? Great, he could be anywhere. 08:41, March 26, 2018 (UTC) He admitably forget what he was doing half-way there, so Lostkit began to stagger around in circles in the middle of camp, humming something to himself. When a stranger warrior passed by, he immediately cowered away and closed his darker eye once more, before returning to whatever he was doing. He was still a fairly withdrawn kitten, but he seemed to be progressing a little more each day.Silverstar 12:59, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Waterkit spotted Lostkit and bounded over to him, with Stormkit creeping behind. "Hey, Lostkit. We were wondering if you'd like to play with us?" Waterkit asked, and Stormkit, who hung back a few tail-lengths, dropped a little moss ball Talonfang watched Squirreltail pace around camp, boredly amused.After a little bit she grew bored of that and her attention shifted to her kits, growing more interested with each heartbeat. A pang of longing stabbed at her heart, but she forced it away, wrinkling her nose. No. Well... she hadn't seen them in a while... maybe this was her chance to talk to them. I never said I wouldn't be involved with their lives. I just couldn't care for them and they can't know I'm their mother. Creekfrost returned from hunting with Evergreenpaw, who was carrying a bird, her forest eyes fixed on him closely. They dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile, and the black tom gave the apprentice an awkward nod. "O-ok, you can leave alone now," he meowed. She hesitated, then gave him a curt nod, retiring to the apprentice's den. Creekfrost noticed Squirreltail and felt concerned. He padded over to her and asked, "Are you all right?" 15:25, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit jumped in surprise, as if a flame had started beneath his paws, and turned towards his siblings. "Oh, hi guys." He opened his shut eye to reveal the flecks of chocolate that decorated his iris, glancing at his sister, and then his brother who dropped a moss ball. "Play? Moss ball? Sure!"Silverstar 15:32, March 26, 2018 (UTC) "All right, let's see who gets it first!" Waterkit snatched the ball away from Stormkit, who stumbled back, looking mildly upset his prey was taken from him, but he made no complaint. He watched as Waterkit threw the moss across the clearing towards the warriors den and pelt after it. Stormkit followed more slowly. He was probably the slowest of his siblings, but he didn't take much notice nor care. Talonfang continued watching them, trying to think up something to say to them to get their attention. Stormkit's slow, she mentally noted with a bit of disgust. 00:20, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit had a slick build, athletically speaking, and his long limbs also hinted future muscular development. Maybe Creekdrost was right: maybe he was special. But the future was far off, and this was now. Reeling back, Lostkit bolted after his sister, desperate to get the ball before her. He was the last to open his eyes, he couldn't stay as the weakest!Silverstar 00:25, March 27, 2018 (UTC) She always gets the ball, Stormkit thought, watching Waterkit as she pelted towards the moss. He picked up his pace and once he was close enough, leaped and tackled her to the ground. She let out a surprised gasp and collapsed under his weight, trying to wriggle free. 00:30, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Great StarClan, they were good! Had he missed some sort of super important and mandatory moss ball training? Lostkit threw in the brakes, skidding to a halt to avoid colliding with the dogpile that was his brother and sister. Silverstar 00:35, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Quick, Lostkit," Stormkit mewed shrilly as he struggled to wrestle his larger sibling to the ground. "Get the moss before she gets away. I'm growing weak and can't hold her much longer!" he said, dramatically. We should try to just toss to each other and annoy her, he thought with laughter. 00:44, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Yes! He had a chance to prove himself! Lostkit nodded eagerly to his brother before darting forward, quick as a rabbit, and snatching the moss ball. He danced a few yards away to give himself space, before calling back, "hurry, Stormkit! Before she gets me, too!"Silverstar 00:49, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Stormkit let out a relieved gasp, springing off of his flailing sister. She let out an outraged huff and hurtled at Lostkit, and Stormkit hurried after her, preparing to catch the moss. 00:54, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit mentally prayed to StarClan that he wouldn't mess it up and make a fool out of himself. He took a wide step backwards, eyeing his big fuzzy brother. With much effort put in, he tossed the green ball as high and as accurately as his little kitten self could. Silverstar 00:56, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes huddled even deeper into the hollowed trunk until he scented the familiar scent of Rosepaw. "Rosey, is that you?" "Who else would it be?" The snappy apprentice said sharply. Her sharp green gaze staring into the hollow at the albino warrior. 01:01, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Hm... both Stormkit and Lostkit appear weaker than Waterkit; at least they have my intelligence... hopefully. Talonfang thought this was the perfect moment to go up and have fun with the kits. She could show them how to be strong too; maybe show them battle moves. Stormkit was reaching up for the ball, but he was too slow and it went past him. He whipped around to try and snag it but a large gray paw snatched it away. He looked up to see the huge form of some sort of beast standing above him. He let out a squeak and raced back to his siblings. 01:15, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Get it, get it!" Lostkit called out eagerly, racing along the outside of his two struggling siblings. But then, a large and dark shadow fell upon their play, and the kitten's eyes grew wide with terror. A monster! It was going to eat his siblings! Impulsively, Lostkit leaped forward and clung to Talonfang's leg. "Don't eat them, leave them alone!"Silverstar 13:57, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang dropped the moss and looked down at the kit in surprise. She wasn't expecting to be attacked. Even so, she was impressed and a little amused. She gently shook Lostkit off. "I'm no monster," Yes, you are. "It's honestly mostly fluff," she gave her shoulder a quick lick. "I'm you're Clanmate; I'm Creekfrost's sister, Talonfang." Stormkit had been cowering behind Waterkit, but sprinted a few tail-lengths closer when Lostkit began his attack, just in case he needed to help, but hoping he wouldn't have to. She looked big, and anything scared him. Meanwhile, Waterkit bounded even closer, giving her a wary glance, until her eyes grew wide. "You're our kin?" 14:04, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit scrambled around on the dirt as he was shook off, prepared to latch back onto the warrior's leg, but her words caused him to stop. Her, Talonfang, their father's sister? Why didn't anyone ever mention it before? The mottled chocolate kitten took a step back, looking at the fluffy warrior, and then his fuzzy sister, and then back to Talonfang. Well, he could see some sort of resemblance. Suddenly becoming self-conscious of his darkening near-chocolate eye, Lostkit broke off eye contact. "Then why did dad never talk about you?" A strange chill ran down his spine, as if it was a very, very daring and stupid question to ask her.Silverstar 23:11, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Embersong stared at the kits running around near the nursery. She sighed. If only one day she'd be able to return to the same happiness that they were experiencing. Everyone had gave up on her for all those past moons she'd been living. Mothwhisker hadn't talked to her in moons and Shadeheart hardly knew her anymore. And despite all the drama that had taken place in SoulClan, she couldn't find a single thing to do. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 00:02, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Rosepaw glared at the albino tom, her gaze eventually softening. "Let's go, Pinky." She said, helping him from the hollow. "You know you'll be sick for days from this. You should have brought someone with you!" The apprentice exclaimed. Pink-Eyes sighed. "Yeah, I know but maybe.. Rainwisp will have something." He muttered. 01:26, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang blinked at the kits, feeling a wave of sadness. "Oh... I'm not exactly sure, he might have wanted to wait so we could meet in person." Her past disgust at the kits died away. They're so much like me and Smokewhisker, she thought, her grief growing heavier at the memory of Smokewhisker, his kind heart, handsome face, blood on her paws... "I'm very happy to finally meet you all!" Stormkit took a few paces closer, still a bit scared, but felt mildly comforted. She's a warrior of SoulClan. Her duty is to protect us, not hurt us. Waterkit blinked up at the warrior. "It's great to meet you too. You seem nice! I'm Waterkit, and this is Lostkit, and Stormkit. Snakekit's probably in the nursery taking a nap," she meowed, flicking her tail to each of her siblings in turn, although she figured Talonfang already knew their names. She edged protectively closer to her brothers. 02:46, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes and Rosepaw stumbled into camp, well Pink-Eyes stumbled and Rosepaw supported his dead-weight. "I'll go get Rainwisp." The bicolored apprentice said, hurrying from the warriors den to fetch the medicine cat. She poked her head in his den. "Rainwips, its Pink-Eyes. He went out of camp alone and I think he may have gotten too much sun." 03:04, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages